Composite materials are constituted of at least two assembled immiscible components. They have properties that the various components that comprise it do not have separately. That is why composite materials are increasingly used, in all types of industries, as for example in aeronautics.
One of the main concerns in terms of composite materials consists in setting up devices and methods making it possible to produce composite materials of all sizes and of all shapes at low cost.
For this, for example French Patent Application FR2890588, which is incorporated by reference, is known which described a device for transforming composite materials using two rigid body moulds that are mobile in relation to one another, each body mould comprising a half-field inductor integral with the body mould and making it possible to heat the composite material. This device is advantageous because it makes it possible to reduce the heating and cooling times. However, it entails substantial investments in the tool as the two body moulds are specific to a shape of composite material. Moreover, the maintenance of the two body moulds is complicated and costly.
In order to limit investments, French Patent Application FR2882683, which is incorporated by reference, proposes to use a device comprising a rigid mould and a membrane playing the role of a counter-mould, a system of heating by means of induction being incorporated into the rigid mould. In this document, the method used is as follows:                heating of the prepreg to the melting temperature of the thermoplastic;        compression via the placing in a vacuum;        cooling of the entire device.        
However this method requires the use of a rigid mould incorporating directly inductive coils specifically designed for a precise structure, which once again results in substantial investments for a specific form of composite material.